When I Met Edward
by Sammy12234
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks after her mom remarries what are the chances of meeting her soulmate in the most unsaspecting place?


When I Met Edward

"Here we are" Charlie, my dad, says as he turns the police car into the driveway of his house.

Finally, I thought I am so tired, all I want to do is go into my room am lay on my bed. As I am about to go into the house with my luggage Charlie says,

"Oh, look the Blacks are here."

Oh, great I thought well there goes my nap. Jacob Black jumps out the minute he sees me.

"Bella!"

"Hey uh. Jacob long time no see" I say pushing my hair behind my ear and walk down the steps to my house.

He lifts me up and spins me around, I drop my case.

"No duh we have a lot of catching up to do, the last time I saw u was 2 years ago" he says letting me down and getting my case for me.

"Yea you bet" I say looking down shyly.

"Um you want to come up to my room with me I have to unpack" I say heading up the stairs.

"Yea sure, here let me take that" Jacob says lifting it and throwing it behind his shoulder.

"You got…buff" I say with a bit of a smirk.

"Gym" he replies following me.

"Uh, dad we are going up to my room" I yell to Charlie.

"You got it Bells" Charlie says turning from talking to Billy Black Jacobs dad.

"Wow my room hasn't changed since I left it 2 years ago" I say sitting on my bed letting my eyes roam around the room.

"Hmm" Jacob smirks.

"Oh uh you can set that down now" I say pointing next to the dresser. Obviously he got the hint to set it there. "So uh you don't have to sit here you know you can go if you want" I say starting to unpack.

"No its ok I can help you" he replies grabbing clothes of mine. "Ok, so uh what have you done for the past 2 years" I ask him folding more clothes and stuff.

"Um working out, school, fixing stuff and hanging with my friends. You?" He asks looking at me bending down for more clothes.

"Not much I decided I was going to live here since my mom was getting married again and moving to Jacksonville" I say folding a tank top.

"Oh, and do you like the guy she is marrying?" Jacob asks.

"Oh, Phil yeah he is a great guy" I reply pushing the hair out of my face

"Well looks like we are done here, um you want a coke?' I ask.

" Uh ok sure" Jacob replies.

We go downstairs I open the fridge …Beer that's all I see, he really needs a women's touch, Charlie that is.

"Um beer, beer, beer , beer oh coke!" I say as I grab two cokes, throwing one to Jacob.

" Thanks, by the way I thing my dad brought more to that uh beer collection" Jacob says opening the coke. I give a little smirk and open mine.

"So…"

"Jacob!" Billy Black yells from the outdoors.

" Well that's my sign for me to go I will see you later then" He says.

"I guess and thanks again for helping me, takes a load off me" I say waving him out the door.

Click. The door locks. Finally me myself and I, I think throwing myself onto the couch with the remote and my coke. "Did you unpack Bells?" Charlie asks coming in the door waving the six pack of beer to Billy as a thanks.

"Uh yea all done" I say settling on a channel. Wow I forgot how boring it was here.

"Uh dad I think I am going to take a walk in the woods." I say getting up and getting my yellow rain coat on.

"Ok but be back before the thunderstorm." He says after getting his beer and sitting in his chair flipping the channel to football. "You got it" I say heading out the door.

Ah the nice fresh air. Well off into the woods I thought as I take a step under the big pine tree leading to a path in the woods. Wow I also forgot how pretty it was out here too.

I get near the end of the woods right near a field but behind a few bare trees. I look up at the sky to see if it got any darker, as a sign of the storm. Only one little rattle of thunder. I keep the stare of the sky only I noticed one thing unfamiliar in the cloudy gray sky. A round object, too far for me to make out what it is. Its getting closer then the next thing I no is every thing went blank.

"I got it!" I hear a voice a little in the distance. As I figure out I was now on the ground. "What the" I say in a soft tone. Sitting up a bit. Ouch I say putting my hand right on my head. Ouch a bump. Then I realize a baseball a few inches next to me. Wow I blanked out because of a baseball.

"Where is it?" A guys voice says but I still cant see him. I lay back down for a few more minutes.

"Oh my god are you ok?" The voice says.

I turn around only to see a very buff tall attractive guy standing above me.

"Uh. Yea" I say standing up quickly and brushing myself off.

"Did our ball hit you" He says pointing at my bump.

"Um yea no big deal" I say.

"Are you sure my dad is a doctor here in Forks, he could take a look at your bump?" He asks and before I could reply he runs out and a minute later comes back with another tall blond guy.

"Bella, Bella Swan?" He asks.

"Uh yea how do you know me?" I say curiously.

"Oh um my apologizes I am Dr. Cullen, Carlisle" he says putting his hand out to me

"I am friends with your father."

"Oh uh yea, hi" I say shaking his hand.

"My that's a bad bump I am very sorry about that." he says cleaning it up.

"Do you play baseball?" He asks.

"Um not really" I say.

"Well that's a shame you should watch my family is playing oh and by the way this is one of my sons Emmett" he says.

"Hey" He says shaking my hand.

"Hi, and I don't see why not I could watch for a bit.

"Lovely follow me" I follow him into the field only to see like five more people staring at me

"Here we are let me introduce you, Bella this is my wife Esme," he says, motioning to a beautiful Carmel hair colored women. She reminds me of my kindergarten teacher, so kind looking and friendly.

"Pleasure" she says shaking my hand.

"My daughters Rosalie and Alice.."

Pointing to a porn star looking model, she looks like she belonged in playboy, sports edition rather than living in this dreary town the only thing missing is the crystal clear blue eyes. She has these bronze, golden eyes that give her a fierce look almost hostile. That is Rosalie.

Alice is a spiky haired looking pixie. She reminds me of a jumping jelly bean!

"Hello" Alice says very brightly

"Hi" says Rosalie.

"..and my other sons Jasper and Edward" he finishes.

"Hi" says Jasper kissing my hand.

I blush, Jasper is not my type,not that I have one but…He just doesn't fit but the Adonis next to him, Edward just might.

"Hello" says Edward.

There was a different feeling in me when I looked at Edward. A feeling of passion.

Alice is as tall as me and has short black hair. Rosalie same height as I and has long wavy blonde hair. Esme, a bit taller then I and has long wavy red hair. Jasper, about as tall as Carlisle and has brownish blonde shaggy short hair. And Edward, a very tall hot guy with golden eyes and shaggy very short brownish hair. There was something very similar about all of them. They all had very bright golden eyes.

There is something weird about the Cullen family but I don't know what it is, no normal human has bright golden eyes. I can only wonder. But what is even weirder is when ever I got eye to eye with Edward my heart just melted. And I wonder if his did too.

Chapter 2

After their game I went home but I was escorted…by Edward. I had a strange feeling in my stomach the whole time and I had a good feeling that he wanted to talk to me.

"Um Edward" I say awkwardly.

"Yes" he answers, looking at me.

"There is something I have to ask you…why do you and your family have golden eyes" I asked blankly.

"Uh…..um….the weather" he said scarily. Yea ok.

"Oh" I reply.

"Is your head ok?" he asked weirdly, I know he was thinking something different because of the look on his face.

"Um yea its fine" I say.

We walk side to side and it was getting darker so I picked up my pace also to keep up with Edward. I actually took a few jog steps and as I caught up to him my hand hit his.

"Your hand its so, cold" I say stopping us both.

"Um the uh temperature must have dropped" he said rubbing his arm. Yea ok that must be it I don't know what I am thinking.

"Well this is my uh house" I say going forward to it as he stops. "Bella, uh wait" he says.

I turn around and he darts forward and is now standing right in front of me. He leans down toward me and puts his cold hand on my cheek, and kisses me softly.

"Oh… I am so sorry uh…" he runs unusually fast away back to the field.

What the…. I stand there blankly, looking at the place he r disappeared to it starts to get closer… then I realize I am now following him.

"Wait, Edward" I yell after him ,I am running now… I see him! Then I slow my pace now that I found him. Then he picks up his pace and he is gone.

Oh forget it, I turn back.

"Hey dad I am back" I say walking into the house, taking my coat off.

"Well you are back late don't you think" He says with a new can of beer in his hand and football still on.

"Sorry I… uh met some people, the invited me to watch their baseball game in the field past the woods" I say settling on the couch near him with a coke.

"Who?" he asks.

"Uh the Cullen family" I said opening my coke.

"How'd you meet them, and how did you get that nasty bump" He asks looking closely at it.

"I was a couple of trees behind the field and the ball kind of hit me, and Emmett one of Dr. Cullen's sons was looking for the ball and found me out cold on the ground" I say sipping my coke praying he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"WHAT, ARE YOU OKAY?!" He freaks.

"Yes I am fine and Dr. Cullen treated it and then I watched a bit of the game, ok no harm" I say sipping my coke again.

"Oh uh Dr. Cullen huh he's a great guy I trust you completely with him so I suppose I am ok about it" He says chugging his beer. "Ok well I think I am going to go upstairs school tomorrow so um goodnight" I say getting up and going up the stairs.

"Night Bells" he says lifting his beer can to me.

That whole night I thought nothing but about Edward every time I woke up in the night I swore I saw him but I thought It was a figure of my imagination.

I dreamt really hard about him too and the kiss replayed in my mind like a movie scene on replay. I cant get over that and something in me is just wanting him more and more after that kiss. Then before I know it my alarm goes off. Uh this is not something I want to do right now. I lug myself out of bed, get dressed, go downstairs eat and I say

"Bye dad I'm leaving for school."

"Bye have a good day" he says.

"Ok" I reply.

Chapter 3

Ok I am here but I really don't want to be.

"Isabella, Isabella Swan" Says a boy next to me

"Hi I am Eric, are you Isabella?"

"Um Bella, hi um how do you know me I just moved here?" I ask. "We don't get many new students here and I know a bunch about the school body" he says.

"Oh um hey" I say.

"Well I have to go and get my schedule see you around" I say excusing myself.

"Excuse me" I say at the front desk of the school.

"Hello, Isabella Swan?" says the secretary. "Yes do you have my schedule?" I ask adjusting my bag.

"Yes here you are" she says handing me my schedule. I nod my head and take it. Ok biology first. I walk into the biology class and immediately I see him, I see Edward Cullen.

"Hello Isabella, you came at the perfect time we are going to observe things in a microscope I will set you up with Edward you and him can be lab partners" Says the biology teacher.

"Thanks and its Bella" I say going to my seat next to him.

"Hey" I say sitting down.

"Hello… again" he says then looks the opposite side of me.

BEEEEEEEEEEEP! The bell rings and I look at my schedule. English.

"Where are you headed?" Edward says looking at my schedule with me.

"Uh, English…you" I ask.

"Same, follow me" He says


End file.
